residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jill Valentine
Es una miembro actual de la B.S.A.A., co-fundadora de la organización y uno de los 11 miembros originales, convirtiéndola en un miembro respetable y de alto rango. Formó parte del escuadrón Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S.. Hermosa, dotada y valiente, es una mujer de armas tomar, de carácter fuerte y decidido. Historia Poco se sabe de la vida de Jill, aparte que es diestra en el manejo de varias armas, asi como una experta en el arte de abrir cerraduras y en desactivar explosivos. Sus habilidades la convierten en un miembro valioso para cualquier equipo de combate. Jill en principio tenia el cabello largo, castaño y escondido en su boina en el Resident Evil original, pero en Resident Evil 3 y posteriores los lleva corto (incluido el remake del primer juego). Con su última aparición, en [[Resident Evil 5|''Resident Evil 5]], sufrió cambios: tras el periodo de investigación y experimentación al que se sometió Jill, a manos de Wesker y 'Excella ;' su piel sufrió una decoloración que la hizo mas palida y sus ojos mas grisáceos debido a su permanencia en un estado Criogenico, También es posible que el cambio de color del cabello sea debido a eso, pero en los primeros bocetos de Jill, aparece vestida con el traje de la B.S.A.A. y su cabello ya rubio, haciendo que ello pueda ser incierto. El incidente de la Mansion En la noche del 23 de julio de 1998, el 'S.T.A.R.S.' Equipo Bravo fue enviado a las montañas Arklay situadas en las afueras de 'Raccoon City ' después de las pruebas de asesinatos espeluznantes. El Equipo Alpha fue enviado para averiguar lo sucedido a sus compañeros cuando la comunicación con el Equipo Bravo se perdió pocos minutos después. Poco después de su llegada, el equipo encontró los restos del helicóptero del equipo Bravo, donde encontraron los mutilados restos del piloto del equipo Bravo, 'Kevin Dooley. Inmediatamente son atacados por un grupo de ''Cerberus, que logran derribar y asesinar a ''Joseph Frost.'' Como si ello fuera poco, el piloto del equipo Alpha, 'Brad Vickers los abandona huyendo con su helicóptero. El equipo se ve forzado a huir hacia la ''mansión Spencer''. A su regreso de la mansion, Chris, Jill y los demás miembros restantes de S.T.A.R.S. trataron de informar a las autoridades de las actividades de Umbrella. A pesar de sus loables intenciones, no se inicio investigación alguna sobre el caso. Ante la falta de respuestas, decidieron investigar a Umbrella por su propia cuenta, concentrando sus esfuerzos en la sede principal de la compañía, situada en Europa. Los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. recibieron la misión de proteger Raccoon City, por lo que Jill decidió quedarse en la ciudad e investigar el centro de investigaciones de Umbrella antes de viajar a Europa para encontrarse con Chris. Esta decisión la llevó a tomar parte en el incidente de Raccoon City.'' El desastre de Raccoon City Los roedores de las alcatarillas de ''Raccoon City consumieron muestras del T-Virus debido a la destruccion de estas por William Birkin, las ratas comenzaron a propagarlo por toda la ciudad. En poco tiempo, la mayor parte de los habitantes habia sido infectada. Umbrella, responsable del desastre, reaccionó de inmediato y envio al U.B.C.S. su thumb|270pxServicio de Respuesta a Peligros Biologicos, para controlar la situacion. Ademas desplegaron el arma biologica Nemesis tipo T, para eliminar a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. que se habian convertido en una amenaza para Umbrella. Durante su huída, Jill se encontró con la monstruosa arma y presenció como la criatura asesinó a su compañero Brad. Jill emprendio su huida de Raccoon City, perseguida y acosada constantemente por Nemesis. Durante esta mision conocio a un miembro de la U.B.C.S. Carlos Oliveira. El le aseguro que su equipo habia recibido ordenes de rescatar a los supervivientes de Raccoon City. Creyendo firmemente que este era el objetivo de su mision se propuso ayudar a Jill. Aunque ella tenia sus dudas, la gravedad de la situacion habia alcanzado tales proporciones que no tuvo eleccion. El Gobierno de Estados Unidos estaba planeando detener la propagacion del virus mediante el lanzamiento de un misil especial, en la llamada operacion Bacillus Terminate. Cuando Jill contrajo el T-Virus al entrar en contacto con Nemesis, perdio toda esperanza de salir con vida. Afortunadamente Carlos estaba ahi para ayudarla; consiguio una cura para la infeccion del virus y se la inyecto a Jill. Tras la recuperacion de Jill y de eliminar a Nemesis, ambos consiguieron escapar de Raccoon City. Diario de Jill Este en un extracto de diario que escribio Jill antes que acontecieran los sucesos narrados en Resident Evil 3. 7 De agosto Han transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel dia. Se me han curado las heridas, pero no puedo olvidarlo. Para la mayoria de la gente ya es historia. Pero para mi, cada vez que cierro los ojos, recuerdo todo claramente. Zombies comiendo carne humana y los gritos de mis compañeros moribundos. No, las heridas de mi corazon no han cicatrizado aun... 13 De agosto Chris ha estado causando muchos problemas ultimamente. ¿Que le pasa? Apenas habla con los otros policias y esta continuamente irritado. El otro dia le dio un puñetazo a Elran del departamento de delitos infantiles, por echarle cafe a la cara accidentalmente. Detuvo a Chris inmediatamente, pero cuando me vio, me guiño un ojo y se fue. Me pregunto que le ocurrio... 15 De agosto Medianoche, Chris, que ha estado ausente por "vacaciones", me llamo y fui de visita a su apartamento. En cuanto entre en su cuarto, me mostro un par de hojas de papel. Formaban parte de un informe sobre la investigacion del virus titulado simplemente "G". Despues, Chris me dijo: "La pesadilla todavia continua". Continuo diciendo: "Aun no ha terminado". Desde aquel dia, ha estado luchando solo, sin descanso, sin decirme nada. 24 De agosto Chris se ha marchado de la ciudad para irse a Europa. Barry me dijo que mandaria a su familia a Canada y despues seguiria a Chris. Yo decidi quedarme en Raccoon City un tiempo por que se que las instalaciones de investigacion en esta ciudad seran muy importantes para todo el caso. Dentro de un mes mas o menos, me reunire con ellos en algun lugar de Europa. Entonces empezara la verdadera batalla... Epilogo Tras huir de la ciudad, Jill quiso unirse a Chris Redfield. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontro fue el escondite de Chris vacio. El cuchillo de Chris estaba en el suelo. Jill huyo rapidamente porque sabia que Chris seguia vivo. Lo buscara hasta que lo encuentre y entonces podran acabar con Umbrella... La caida de Umbrella thumbEn 2003, finalizada la operacion T-A.L.O.S. Jill y Chris se convirtieron en dos de los once fundadores originales de la B.S.A.A. y unieron sus fuerzas para luchar contra el bioterrorismo y las armas biologicas en todo el mundo. Chris y Jill lograron detener la proliferacion de armas biologicas en Asia, destruyeron laboratorios ilegales en Sudamerica, arrestaron a traficantes europeos y patrullaron el mundo para erradicar el bioterrorismo. Aunque nunca consiguieron pruebas convincentes, durante estas misiones surgio la sospecha de que Umbrella estaba involucrada en muchos de esos asuntos. Esas sospechas se materializaron en la persona del fundador de Umbrella, Ozwell E. Spencer. Tras recibir informacion sobre el paradero de Spencer salieron en su busqueda, pero a quien encontraron fue a su antiguo capitan y gran enemigo, Albert Wesker. El cuerpo arrugado y sin vida de Spencer yacia en el suelo. En vista de las circunstancias decidieron arrestar a Wesker. Aunque eran dos contra uno y eso deberia haberles dado ventaja, descubrieron que la fuerza y agilidad de Wesker eran superiores a las de cualquier humano. A pesar de su formacion, Jill y Chris no eran rivales para Wesker. Justo cuando su antiguo capitan estaba apunto de acabar con la vida de Chris, Jill realizo su ultimo sacrificio embistiendo a Wesker, lo tiro por la ventana y se precipito con el al fondo de un acantilado. Chris no pudo hacer nada ademas de ver como su compañera caia y encontraba, probablemente, la muerte. La B.S.A.A. realizo una operacion de busqueda a gran escala, pero el cuerpo de Jill, asi como sus defectos personales, nunca fueron recuperados. Africa thumbEl 23 de Noviembre de 2006, Jill Valentine fue declarada oficialmente muerta y su nombre se sumo a la lista de los miembros de la B.S.A.A. fallecidos en cumplimiento de deber. Sin embargo la historia de Jill no termina aqui. Ni ella ni Wesker murieron en aquella ocasion. Herida de gravedad e inconsciente, Jill sobrevivio gracias a la ayuda de Wesker que, tras someterla al tratamiento medico correspondiente, la criogenizo. Su plan consistia en utilizarla como primer conejillo de indias una vez finalizado el proyecto Uroboros. Fue su forma de cobrarse venganza. Afortunadamente para Jill, la suerte estaba de su lado. El aparato que controlaba sus constantes vitales detecto ciertas anomalias. Algo estaba sucediendo en el interior de su cuerpo, y Wesker no pudo reprimir su curiosidad. Al investigar el caso descubrio que una forma mutante del T-Virus seguia dentro de ella. Se trataba de un remanente de la infeccion que contrajo en Raccoon City (Resident Evil 3). La cura que recibio deberia de haber eliminado todos los agentes viricos de su organismo, pero, en lugar de eso, hizo que el virus permaneciera en su cuerpo en estado latente. De alguna manera, al pasar un largo periodo criogenizada, el virus se habia reactivado. Poco despues de la ractivacion del virus, este desaparecio por completo, aunque dejo algo en su lugar: Wesker descubrio que el cuerpo de Jill poseia anticuerpos extraordinariamente poderosos. Asombrosamente, durante todos estos años en los que el T-virus habia morado en su cuerpo, Jill habia desarrollado un sistema inmunologico milagroso que la protegia de cualquier virus (incluyendo el Uroboros). Este descubrimiento alimento las ambiciones de Wesker. El desarrollo de virus Uroboros, la clave del proyecto Uroboros, era extremadamente complicado. El virus desarrollado a partir de la flor Progenitora habia resultado ser demasiado venenoso como para ser util; ya que, en vez de favorecer la evolucion humana, unicamente conllevaba la muerte. Wesker creia que los anticuerpos de Jill podrian reducir la peligrosidad del virus, por lo que decidio mantenerla con vida para producir los anticuerpos necesarios para la investigacion. Ironicamente, Jill, la gran detractora de las armas biologicas que habia dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a erradicarlas por completo, estaba siendo utilizada para desarrollar el arma biologica mas terrible. Tras un largo periodo de investigacion y experimentacion, Wesker consiguio perfeccionar Uroboros. Su participacion en el desarrollo del virus descarto a Jill como cobaya para las pruebas, pues su cuerpo estaba protegido por anticuerpos puros e inalterados. No obstante, Wesker penso que ya encontraria alguna utilidad para ella en otro momento. thumb|152pxDurante la investigacion del virus Progenitor se descubrio la existencia de una nueva sustancia quimica. Los cientificos se refirieron a ella como P30. Los pacientes que la recibian no solo adquirian una fuerza sobrehumana, sino que, ademas, se volvian extremadamente vulnerables a la manipulacion mental. El P30 era el potenciador de rendimiento definitivo. El objetivo del proyecto Uroboros era crear una nueva raza de seres humanos, por lo que el P30 no parecia tener ninguna relevancia. Sin embargo, se llego a la conclusion de que podria comercializarse como producto para conseguir fondos adicionales. Se inicio una investigacion simultanea con Las Plagas y P30 para crear soldados perfectos que acataran ordenes sin oponer resistencia. Lamentablemente esta ultima no dio los resultados esperados: los efectos del P30 duraban muy pocotiempo; el cuerpo humano metabolizaba y expulsaba el contenido de una inyeccion de P30 a gran velocidad, por lo que era necesario volver a administrarlo frecuentemente; hecho que desemboco en un potenciador del rendimiento a largo plazo. La unica solucion consistia en colocarle un dispositivo al sujeto que le administrase el farmaco continuamente. Sin embargo, aunque los efectos del P30 eran breves, seguia siendo una sustancia potente y eficaz. Como se desconocia los efectos de una administracion continua, se incorporo un dispositivo externo en el cuerpo de Jill. Este iba acoplado a su pecho y le inyectaba el farmaco de forma continua. Carente de voluntad, se convirtio en la guardaespaldas de Excella Gionne y Albert Wesker hasta que Chris Redfield y Sheva Alomar lograron destruirle el dispositivo. Resident Evil: Revelations thumbJill valentine es enviada a buscar a su compañero Chris Redfield,'' donde su ultima ubicacion fue localizada en un Crucero de Lujo llamado: "Queen Zenobia". Ella es enviada junto con su nuevo compañero ''Parker Luciani, ''quienes van a investigar aquel crucero que se encuentra flotando en el Mar Mediterraneo. Ellos se trasladan mediante un remolcador que los lleva hasta el crucero. Al llegar al crucero enganchan ciertos arneces al barco y suben a bordo. Mientras investigan este crucero oscuro y tenebroso se enfrentan a nuevos zombies de tipo B.O.W. una especie de monstruos infectados con el virus ''T-Abyss.'' Al seguir investigando, Jill encuentra una habitacion donde, desde la puerta, ve a un hombre sin camisa atado a una silla, por lo que ella piensa que en Chris, pero no puede abrir la puerta ya que esta cerrada con llave. Mientras Jill busca la llave, se encuentra con la escena desagradable en la cual muere una mujer misteriosa llamada ''Rachel.'' Al ir a investigar a la superviviente encuentra la llave y va directamente a abrir la puerta donde supuestamente esta su compañero Chris. Mientras de dirije a la puerta se reagrupa con Parker y van directo a la habitacion, pero al abrir la puerta, Jill se da cuenta que el hombre sentado es un muñeco y entonces toda la habitacion se empieza a llenar de Gas Somnifero y mientras se esta sumiendo a un sueño entra un hombre misterioso diciendole: "'''Es hora de conocer la verdad, Señorita Valentine". Al final vuelve con Chris en un helicóptero. Frases *"It was Raccoon City ´s last chance... And my last chance... My last escape...("Era la ultima oportunidad de Raccoon City... Y mi ultima oportunidad... Mi ultimo escape...") -Nota firmada por Jill Valentine el 27 de Septiembre en Resident Evil 3. *"Shit, it's broken"("Mierda , se rompio" ) -Jill despues de recibir una llamada por la radio de parte de Brad Vickers . *"You want S.T.A.R.S. ? I´ll give you S.T.A.R.S.'' (¿Quieres S.T.A.R.S. ? Te dare S.T.A.R.S.") -Jill Valentine al momento de terminar con Nemesis . *"Wesker ...You´re PATHETIC." ("Wesker... eres patetico".) *"The end of Umbrella is just a question of time" ("El fin de Umbrella es solo cuestion de tiempo".) *"Kind of takes you back, doesn´t it?" ("¿No te recuerda los viejos tiempos?" -Jill a Chris en la mision de buscar a Ozwell E. Spencer.) *"I couldn´t control my actions, oh but god... I was still aware. Forgive me..." ("No era capaz de controlar mis acciones, pero oh dios... Era consciente de todo. Perdoname..." -Jill disculpandose con Sheva al momento de ser salvada.) *"Chris I have something to tell you...." ("Chris tengo algo que decirte" -Jill estando a solas con Chris.) Personalidad Numerosos documentos oficiales, entre ellos su archivo de caracteres que se encuentran en Resident Evil 5, la capacidad sin rival más destacado de Jill a mantener la calma bajo condiciones extremas, mientras que el manual de la nueva versión del Resident Evil original, dice que su rapidez de pensamiento se ha mantenido a ella ya sus compañeros con vida en numerosos ocasiones. Su perfil en Resident Evil 3 la describe como alegre, aún por determinar, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, mientras que su participación con las estrellas, una unidad de contención de riesgos biológicos y co-fundador, el papel de alto rango dentro de la BSAA mostrar sus años de compromiso con el bioterrorismo parar y luchando por la paz y la protección de los inocentes. Jill es un socio leal y amigo de sus compañeros de armas, en particular, Chris Redfield. Su participación en la conspiración entera Il Veltro comenzó a través de su búsqueda de Chris cuando él fue reportado como desaparecido. Durante el allanamiento de Bienes de Spencer, ella demostró que estaba dispuesta incluso a dar su vida para proteger a Chris y detener odiado enemigo, Albert Wesker, cuando abordó a Wesker por una ventana y en un borde de un acantilado mientras se preparaba para matar a Chris. Curiosidades *En '''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis es la protagonista absoluta. *Su color de pelo cambia radicalmente en Resident Evil 5, pasando de castaño a rubio (debido a los experimentos a los que fue sometida). *Se ha insinuado durante toda la saga que ella siente algo más que amistad por Chris, y viceversa, debido a la forma en que ambos se protegen. *Por su apariencia se asemeja mucho a Nina Williams, personaje de la saga de juegos Tekken, tambien de gran belleza y maestra en el combate con armas. *En ''Resident Evil: Revelations ''también es la protagonista absoluta. Galería Jill RE.jpg Jill Valentine B.S.A.A..jpg Jill en Resident Evil 3.jpg Resident Evil 3 jill armandose.jpg en:Jill Valentine Categoría:Miembros de S.T.A.R.S. Categoría:Resident Evil Categoría:Resident Evil 3 Categoría:Umbrella Chronicles Categoría:Resident Evil 5 Categoría:Revelations Categoría:Operacion Raccoon City Categoría:Equipo Alpha Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:The Mercenaries Categoría:Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D